User blog:Jim Logan/RDRFanon: Resolution
'''Red Dead Redemption:Resolution '''is a fanon created by Jim "The Instant Classic" Logan and takes place after Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redepmtion Undead Nightmare. It is a 2 part story. Part 1 Jack awoke from a hard-dreamless sleep to the sound of heavy rain hitting the roof of his house he rented from a family friend. Jack had $400 in the bank, and $10 on him from a bounty hunting job, the rest he spent on booze and bullets. Jack dressed in his U.S. Marshal Uniform, grabbed his Cattleman Revolver and Sawed-off shotgun, and rode off to Armadillo to report to Cheif Stacy before noon. Upon arriving to Armadillo, he found that he made it at 11:35, and the town had already started buzzing with it's daily activities. Jack walked into the Sheriff's Office, to find Cheif Stacy talking to someone on the phone. Jack said "Howdy sir." tipping his hat. Stacy just waved his hand and continued talking to someone. Jack sat down and waited about half an hour before Stacy hung up the phone. Stacy said "Marston, I got no work for you today, you should probably just go back home." Jack's eyes lit up at the last four words. Jack asked "Why sir?" Stacy replied "Ever since your pappy cleared this hell hole of the Undead, this town hasn't had a lot of crime boy." Jack nodded. Stacy said "Listen boy, I know life is tough for you right now, and . . ."- Stacy lit a cigarette- "Go live life kid, these are your golden years." Just before Jack was about to leave Stacy said "And I ''dont ''mean go straight to the bar boy." Jack laughed and said "Nah, I think I am going to Blackwater." Upon heading back to MacFarlane's Ranch, and packing most of his clothes, he heard a creak at this door, and turned to see Bonnie, at the fine age of 32, already started to get grey hairs on the side of her head. Jack said "Hello Mrs. MacFarlane, what can I do for you?" Bonnie smiled and said "So much like your father, plesase call me Bonnie." Jack nodded. Bonnie took out a black cloth and unraveled it, revealing a silver Schofield Revolver and said "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but he didn't want you to follow him on some damn foolistic crusade, so he had me keep it here." Taking the pistol, Jack said "Thank you Mrs. MacFarlane." He put the pistol into his holster and finished packing. Bonnie said "You're so much like your Pa, it's not funny anymore." Jack placed his bags onto his black stallion and before he could say goodbye, a man burst out of the main hall shouting "The Mexicans! The Mexicans!" Jack jumped down and asked "what about them?" the man replied "An army, of 50 lead by a discharged US General has launched a massive attack on America!" Jack's eyes widened in shock. Bonnie asked "When was this?" The man said "I just got the report now, they will arrive in Blackwater within a week!" Jack immidietly went to the post office and sent a telegram to Blackwater Police, only for them to claim "They will handel it." When Jack asked if he could help, they denied him. Jack went to Bonnie and said "They won't let anyone help." Bonnie shook her head and said "They never do." After a few minutes a light rain started, making the mood a little more depressing. Bonnie asked "Well what are you gonna do now gunslinger?" Bonnie lit a cigarette. Jack replied "Well, I got that old Pleasance House, I could live there." Bonnie grinned and asked "Did your father ever tell you how he got that deed?" Jack replied "Yes, he got it from an old man, he lied to get the deed for a man trying to find water." Bonnie asked "What did he tell the man?" Jack replied "He said he wanted to move the family out here." Bonnie smiled and said "He actually ''did ''want to move you guys out here, he knew this damn government knew where he lived, where he went, he guessed if he moved you guys out to the desert out there, the government wouldn't be able to find you, but your mother didn't want to." Jack said "Pa showed me a secret trap door, it's where he kept some huge storage box made 'uh steel." Bonnie said "Well did you father leave anything there?" Jack thought for a second and said "Yes, a few weapons, and money. Why?" Bonnie said "Well maybe you should find a girl, settle down and live a life your father wanted, not to live his life."- Bonnie threw the cigarette butt down- "You know how that went." Jack shouted "Hey!" Bonnie shrugged "Just don't make the mistakes your father did." With that she walked off to supervise the Ranch. Jack asked "What woman would ever enjoy my company?" Bonnie was about to say something but Jack cut her off. "In my age group." Bonnie laughed "You have to look." Jack smiled as he rode off torward Armadillo once more. Part 2 After staying in the Saloon's spare room for a week. Jack walked down at around 10 PM, ordered a few rounds and only thought about his future and what Bonnie had told him. At around midnight, a young woman, looking no less then a year younger then himself, with raven black hair, brown eyes and a perfect tanned tone walked into the saloon, ordered a drink and sat beside him. Seeminly every time Jack looked at the woman, for even a split second, she would try to meet his eyes, to which he turned away. After what seemed like a while, Jack turned in his seat. Jack said nervously "Hello madame." the woman said "Hello, Sir." with a French accent Jack said "I am Jack Marston. Son of John." With his last few words he was kicking himself, as even the mention of his father's name either came to having a gunfight, or endless questions about his father. The woman said "I am Rose Harrlow, daughter of Red Harrlow." They saw each other every day for the following three months, only stopping when Rose had to go to Blackwater for an unknown reason. On thier "four month anniversery", Rose and Jack had a camping trip out in the mointains between Armadillo and MacFarlane's Ranch, just viewing the wonderful land. During the night, just as the sun was starting to set. Jack had to ask the question. Jack asked "What have you been goin' up to Blackwater for?" Rose replied "Well, I have been talking to someone about moving him out here." Jack figured a brother or Uncle or friend, as her father was rumored to be dead years ago. Jack asked "Who?" Rose said "My father." Jack asked "Why? I mean, I'd think he would be in his 50's." Rose laughed and said "So?" Jack asked "Well, can he fight?" Rose looked at him in the eye, and from what he could see, a spark of a little devil showed. Rose said "He took down an entire fort filled to the brim with Mexico's best without firiing a single shot!" Jack said "Fair enough." Rose did as she promised and moved her father to Armadillo, he had moved into another spare bedroom in the Saloon. Jack had not gotten the chance to see Red when he came due to he had to return a captured Bounty to Blackwater. But when he returned, he met the man of Legend, bed ridden and coughing up blood, a painful sight to see, especially for his only surviving child as his son died from an unknown fever, apparntly the same that took his younger sister. Jack said nervously. "Hello Mister Harrlow." Red said "Hello, son." Jack said "I . . I thought you were . ." Red said "Dead? No. At least not yet." Jack felt a twinge of hate at himself for what he was about to do. Jack looked at Rose, who he could see was crying, but was trying to hide it. Jack got down on one knee, took out a diamond ring. Jack asked "Rose Harrlow, will you marry me?" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts